wowsbfandomcom-20200215-history
Sandbox Training
Welcome to Training 101 -here we will teach ya how to make and edit here and how to make sure you don't get wrong The Different Steps Ok Now that You Pressed it you will see Title, Image, Caption, Ship Series, Tier, Country of origin, Year of Construction, Survivability, Mobility, Guns(in CV info Box its Carriers or Aircraft Group),Anti-Aircraft Armament and Concealment. These are the Basic Stats for each ship and we base it off from In-Game Stats of WoWB. What are these Stats Then ? Ok so here's what Each Stats does. Title-name of what Ship Image- The chosen image you will use and if you will add an image for that ship input it as *Infob_(name of Ship).jpg Tier- What Tier is it placed from Tier I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X Country of Origin- Where did it come from Year of Construction- What year was it built ( Base it in Game) Survivability- Its HP Stat Mobility- In Game Stats for its Speed Guns- How Powerful they are in Stats Air-Group-CV Type for Guns but how powerful their Planes can strike Anti-Aircraft Armament- How well they can fend off the enemy CV Planes Concealment- Stats on how big or low they can be easily Spotted by other ships Torpedo Tube Stats- How Powerful their Torpedoes can strike and its Damage Stats Now if you look at from your left you will see the basic info box these are the important notes for the Ship itself. now to add an info box you press edit or make another page if you want to make a new Ship page then if you look to your upper left Click Insert then Click Info Box then Choose any from the 3 DD,CA,BB and CV they have the Specific info Box you want to Put How do you make the Page So Now you know how to make the page the best way to do this is through this Order of headings First you put up the General Information this is what the basic Info for the Ship any little facts or simply what the ship was how it was an up tier compared to others or How its design was revolutionary and etc. Then you set up In-Game Information this is what the Game Info tells you and how its located in game Recent Updates you set up the recent patch notes what did it change to the Ship what changes and how it would affect put any past and present or Future updates here R&D Cost this is where you put up the Required EXP and Silver to unlock and play the Ship this is a useful way to save up Silver or plan ahead on what ship you want to buy Then Trivia If you love to put up Facts this is the heading Page this page is for any facts regarding its real life counterpart you put this up on whats good about it and how it change the world or anything else regarding the Ship and what its achievement were but remember these are the facts not any made up story if there are mistakes try to rectify it. Lastly Gallery put up any pictures ( But with its Info Code ask Yousoro or Xhack what is the Image code) then set up accordingly whats its gallery you can whether decide to add some or not and its no Problem. Finally Your All Set So Remember to just follow these steps and make sure you do it 1 by 1 so don't rush and keep it cool follow it and you will finish in time. Category:Sandbox